She's Not Always What She Seems
by Billy Killman
Summary: When a simple conversation between Isabela, her kitten and Lady Man-hands reveals a chink in the pirate queen's facade Hawke is there to comfort her and it reveals that Isabela isn't always what she seems. Possible One-shot. I may continue if I get enough support.


AN: This might be just a one-shot. If I get enough people asking I might make something more out of it. Read and review, let me know if you like the direction I took Isabela's character and why or why not.

* * *

**She's Not Always What They Seems**

"You've had many lover's haven't you?" Merrill asked Isabela as they made their way up the stairs to high town.

"Fewer than some think." Isabela said and looked pointedly at Aveline.

"Modesty is unbecoming of you, whore." Aveline added in.

"Isabela, isn't that the dress shop you were telling me about?" Marian said when she noticed a rare dark emotion in Isabela's golden orbs.

"But Hawke you don't wear dresses." Merrill said in confusion.

"Kitten, robes are a lot like dresses." Chimed Isabela.

"Oh, yeah, I guess they are." Merrill said as she followed them towards the dress shop.

"I'm the one who doesn't wear dresses Merrill." Aveline said to the dalish elf. "Speaking of...this is where I take my leave. I'll see you later Hawke. If you need anything you know where I'll be." The guard-captain said as she made her retreat.

"What was that between you and Aveline?" Marian asked while eyeing a modest dress.

"What do you mean Hawke?" Isabela asked holding a blue dress up to herself.

"You know what I'm talking about. I saw the look in your eyes they didn't hold that mischief when you usually banter with her."

"Listen Hawke, I don't want to talk about it right now." She said with uncommonly sad eyes.

"Hey 'Bela you know you can talk to me about anything." Marian said with a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"I know Hawke. Just not now. Maybe later." The melancholy in her voice a concern for Hawke.

"How about tonight at the Hanged Man?" She asked hoping Isabela would let her help.

"Hawke, Isabela, what do you think of this one?" Merrill shrieked holding a green dress up for them to see.

Hawke gave Isabela a comforting smile before turning her attention to the giddy elf.

...Later at the Hanged Man

Marian and Isabela sat at Hawke's table in the back corner of the smelly bar. Isabela was uncharacteristically melancholy.

"Hey 'Bela what did you mean earlier when you said you don't have as many lover's as people might think?" Marian asked suddenly.

The land locked pirate let out a heavy sigh. "Maker's Balls you're not going to let this go are you Hawke?"

"Something about that conversation obviously effected you. If you don't want to talk about it I won't push you. I just...I'm here for you 'Bela you know that." Marian said gently

"I know Sweet thing, it's just I'm not good at this sort of thing." Isabela said unsure. "You know the reputation I have, well it's more act than anything." She managed to get out.

"What are you talking about 'Bela, I see you flirting all the time and how many times have I have you talked about your escapades at the Blooming Rose?." Hawke replied really confused.

With a heavy sigh Isabela began to explain to Marian "Listen Sweetness, you remember me telling you I used to be married?" Hawked nodded in reply. "Well I've haven't been with a man since." The pirate queen said. The Ferelden apostate looked at Isabela in shock. "I know shocking isn't it?" The pirate queen said with mirth. "Being sold into a marriage against your will and for all intense and purpose being repeatedly raped tends to sour one's disposition towards men." She said, her voice suddenly sad. "I was nothing but a shiny bauble for him to show off or fuck whenever he desired." Anger rose in Isabela and Hawke couldn't help but notice her amber eyes get suddenly dark and dangerous.

Hawke placed a comforting hand over Isabela's. "I'm so sorry 'Bela."

The Ravaini rogue gave an empty laugh. "I don't know why I let it upset me after so many years. I was only fourteen at the time and I ended up better for it. After Luis was assassinated three years later I took his ship, The Siren's Call, and my career as a pirate started."

"So you're telling me you haven't had sex all this time?" The mage asked aghast.

"That whole story and that's what sticks out?" Isabela asked in mock offence.

"Well given your reputation are you really surprised?" Hawke questioned with a finely groomed raised eyebrow.

"Good point. Don't you dare say anything about this. Most of my smuggling success is a result of that reputation."

"My lips are sealed." Marian said with a smirk.

"To answer your question, I said I've never been with another man, I never said anything about women." She said with a mischievous smirk.

"Oh you minx." Hawke laughed and pushed her duelist friend.

After the two girls shared a few laughs and a pint or two Marian asked. "So are some of the stories about the Rose true then?"

"Why do you ask sweetness, jealous?" She teased.

Hawke rolled her eyes. "Just answer the question." she said playfully.

"I have patroned the Rose, but not for their...goods. I go because the ale actually tastes good, and they have the best rum." She said.

"So...you..." Hawke stammered out.

"No, I don't go whoring about like lady man-hands thinks I do. I haven't been with anybody since I was Denerim just before the blight reached the city." Isabela said. "It's true what they say about grey warden's and their stamina." She mused out loud.

"Warden you say. You don't sleep with men, and your last frolic was with a warden. Hmm. She didn't happen to be a mage did she?" Marian asked as she started to put the pieces together.

"Yes..." Isabela ask warily.

"Was her name Solona Amell? Hawke asked.

"Yes, how did you know?" Asked skeptically. Suddenly it dawned on her. "Wait, the estate you recovered for your mother was the Amell estate...You're related to one of the Hero's of Ferelden!" She exclaimed.

"She's my cousin, yes. My father used to teach her, Bethany and I when we were children. She got captured by templar's when she went to visit her parents for the holidays." A hint of sadness reaching her voice.

"Now that you mention it you do look a lot alike; the black hair, the piercing blue eyes and that adorable little nose." She said as she touched the tip of Hawke's nose with her finger tip. "Oh and the magic of course." She finished off-hand.

"I can't believe you bedded my cousin. From what I remember of her, I never would have thought it." The mage said shaking her head. "Wait 'til bethy hears about this. She'll blush so hard you'll think she's a tomato." She said giggling.

"That's exactly what her timid little elf lover did when I suggested it." Ravaini said remembering how flush the little elf mage got.

"Wait what do you mean 'little elf lover'?" Hawke asked.

"What? you didn't know? The other mage warden that defeated the blight was your cousins lover. Apparently they were best friends in the circle together. She was such a sweet little thing. Kind of reminded me of Kitten."

"So you shared a bed with my cousin and her lover?" Marian asked almost in disbelief.

"What can I say I have a thing for mages. Especially dark-haired ones with hearts of gold." Isabela drawled seductively and drew her finger along Hawke's forearm. She smiled wolfishly when the younger girl couldn't suppress a shutter.


End file.
